


Common Ground

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: WoLtober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anger, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rage, Revenge, Trauma, WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: When the Scions return from Il Mheg after defeating the Lightwarden, a very unexpected person appears and provokes a long-held rage in Katsum.
Series: WoLtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #6 for WoLtober 2020

Revenge - _‘to take vengeance for; inflict punishment for; avenge’_

<Warning: Some Heavenward MSQ and Shadowbringers MSQ spoilers>

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“Do you really expect us to believe that your objective has suddenly changed?”

The tension was thick about all of them as the Scions and the Warrior of Light stared at the Garlean founder, the Ascian, Emet-Selch, that stood before them. Katsum had been the first to since him, yet even so, she had not said a word. Only a deep glare spoke of what she was thinking, and the twitch of the muscles in her hands. So much sorrow had been wrought by the hands of this man and his empire, and to think he was standing as if he were superior to them as he was now. It made her blood boil. She steeled herself however and let the others speak as she wanted a reason to strike, an opening that gave no question of why she moved. The miqo’te would not give him the pleasure of acting without cause and mindless violence. It would only make everything the Garleans said of her true.

Emet-Selch turned to Alphinaud and shrugged nonchalantly, “Nay, our objective is ever the same. Though I dare say you do not know our motive,” His gaze shifted to Thancred who was still poised to attack with his hand on his gunblade, meeting the white-hiared Hyur’s glare with a tired sigh, “A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war—it is mere bloodletting. Just once…may we not seek to find common ground?”

Common…ground…

The words echoed in Katsum’s ears as her fur stood on end.

_Common…ground…_

Memories flooded her mind of her home in flames, of the night her island was lost to her forever. She could still hear the screams of her people as her father rushed her through the castle town square, could still feel the heat of the burning houses and see the Garlean soldiers in the distance, growing ever closer as they laid waste to the kingdom. For an instant, nothing moved, like the world had frozen in time, and then in the next moment, Katsum stepped forward.

_SMACK_

The blonde miqo'te blinked to find herself standing in front of the Ascian now, her hand raised in front of her while Emet-Selch’s head was thrown to the side, his cheek beginning to glow red from the blow of her slap. Her eyes widened as he lifted a hand to his face and looked back at her with wide eyes of his own, probably wondering as she was how she had moved so quickly where he didn’t have time to fade away.

“Don’t…you dare…speak of common ground to me…” Katsum’s body shook with rage as she forced the words through her clenched teeth, her ears folding back and tail lashing as she hissed, “Did you speak of common ground to the Draic people that night? As they screamed and ran from their burning homes, trying to escape the approaching soldiers? Were they offered the same corporation when the airships and magitek descended upon them to destroy their beloved homeland all for the sake of conquest!? Where was their _common ground_?!”

The paladin’s voice echoed about the plaza, rendering all into silence. Katsum’s lungs heaved with her rage, her muscles and fingers trembling. She had only known such anger once when Aymeric had nearly been assassinated, and even then, it was more fear she’d lost him than true anger, but this…this was pure and unbridled rage. She could feel Raihogg’s aether beginning to brighten the gem of her necklace, her anger unconsciously calling the dragon to her side.

Emet-Selch watched her, looking her over carefully as he took a step or two back away from her. When his eyes settled on the dimly glowing dragon’s eye gem around her neck, he seemed to understand, “The child queen who escaped the siege…so this is where you have been all this time.” He stood straight again, his face blank as he added, “Lahabrea had been so sure he would succeed, and to think you slipped so easily right through his fingers.”

The knightess bared her fangs as she started to move, but a card flew over her shoulder and hit the Ascian before her, the clone disappearing in a cloud of shadow.

Urianger’s voice rang clear in her ears, “Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright. If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via a clone of illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity. Let alone to upset the warrior of light.”

“My apologies,” Her ears perked to hear the Ascian speaking from further behind the Scions, “You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer. I felt it only prudent to take precautions,” Katsum refused to turn to look back at him, yet she felt his gaze burning into her skin, “And it seems that I made a good choice. ‘Twas quite an unexpected surprise for you to move so quickly and manage to strike me, yet now knowing who you are, it does not surprise me. The Draic people always were quite the strong-willed and unexpectedly talented sort.” Katsum glued herself to the floor, closing her eyes to try and calm the raging storm in her heart.

“Nonetheless,” Finally, she felt the burning of his eyes leave her back as Emet continued, “Your counsel is duly noted. I take my leave, friends. Rest assured…we shall meet again soon…” And with that, she heard him fade into the shadows and disappear.

While she was glad he was gone, Katsum felt no relief as her body trembled, a few warm tears trickling down her face as they had escaped the corners of her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, her eyes turning to see Alphinaud looking at her sadly.

“A bloody Ascian speaking of common ground like equals when he speaks so nonchalantly about the destruction of someone’s homeland and people,” Alisaie fumed behind her brother, shaking her head with a glare of her own directed at the floor, “It’s sickening.”

“Indeed, however, I am afraid there was some truth to his words,” Urianger mumbled.

“We will talk on that later,” Thancred mused, coming into Katsum’s view as he laid a hand on her other shoulder, making her look up at him to see him smiling a little, “For now, you must rest. I am sure your battle with Titania has left you exhausted, and this encounter surely did not help.”

While her body still shook, the mention of tiredness reminded her of the fatigue she felt on the way back from Il Mheg, where she almost faltered and fell into the twins, “Yes…yes you’re right.”

Alphinaud nodded, “Come, Alisaie and I will make sure you get to the Pendants without faltering.” Katsum nodded to him, unable to bring herself to protest tonight.

“Rest well, Katsum,” Minfilla peeked around Thancred’s side, a sad smile on her face, “May you have sweet dreams.”

Katsum weakly smiled, “Thank you, I will try.”

With a tug on her gloves from the twins, she followed their pull, letting them walk on either side of her to make sure she made it safely to her chambers for some well-deserved rest in hopes to forget about a certain Ascian at least for now.


End file.
